fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny Part 1
(Upon noticing the pile of gold and treasure, the group looked on in amazement) Tombo: (Whispering) Whoa. That’s a lot of treasure for a crab to collect. (Billy and Grubber darted ahead and were about grab some gold when….) Satsuki’s group: (Whispering savagely) Don’t! (The two stopped and got concerned as the group quickly went up to them angrily) Ace: (Whispering savagely) Don’t, touch, anything! We’re just here to find Snake’s charm! (Realizing and understanding, Billy and Grubber nods and they began searching with the others cautiously, hoping to not attract this Tamatoa’s attention) Kiki: (Whispering) Now if I were a charm, where would I lay in this pile? (Realizing something, Kiki got everyone’s attention quietly) Kiki: (Whispering) Wait a minute! (The group got up to her) Satsuki’s group: (Whispering) What? Kiki: (Whispering) I could locate it. (She casts a locater spell and sensed where the missing charm is) Kiki: (Whispering) I know where the charm is now. Snake: (Whispering hopefully) Where? (Kiki points at the top of the treasure pile, and there lay Snake’s lucky charm. Snake was about to run to it when Ace grabbed him savagely) Ace: (Whispering angrily) Don’t attract Tamatoa’s attention! (He smacks him in the back of his head and Snake rubbed it) Snake: (Whispering) Ssssssorry. Satsuki: (Whispering) But we don’t see this Tamatoa anywhere. Tombo: (Whispering) It’s because…. (He points at the pile of treasure, making Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki realize) Satsuki: (Whispering) You mean…? Kanta: (Whispering) That treasure pile is actually…? Mei: (Whispering) No way! Tombo: (Whispering) Yes. Tamatoa’s actual shell. B.E.N.: (Whispering) Then how do we get up there without letting him know we’re up there? (They think, and then Pinocchio got an idea) Pinocchio: (Whispering) I know! What if we quote, accidentally catch his attention, unquote? Ace: (Whispering in sarcasm) Oh, great idea. (Whispering seriously) Then he’ll eat us! (Pinocchio smiled smugly) Pinocchio: (Whispering) Hopefully, not necessarily. (Confused at first, the group then realized and got what Pinocchio is talking about; A distraction. Then Satsuki spoke up quietly) Satsuki: (Whispering) But who will distract him? (A short pause as they think, then they turn to Satsuki smugly, much to her confusion at first) Satsuki: (Whispering) Me? (They nod and Satsuki objected quietly at first as they walk up to her, carrying bioluminescent shells) Satsuki: (Whispering) No, no! (Later, Satsuki, wearing the shells on her like armor, got nervous as her friends climbed up to an edge near the top) Satsuki: (Whispering) Are you sure it’s going to work, Pinocchio? Pinocchio: (Whispering) Positive! Then we’ll tie him down, like I said. Tiger: (Whispering) Go on, Satsuki! Make your distraction! (Satsuki sighed nervously, then gathered her courage and started shouting out loud, which is part of the plan) Satsuki: Wow! Look at all that treasure pile! (Her friends give her a thumb’s up and a wink at her good performance as they climbed near the charm. Seeing them almost there, Satsuki smiled in confidence and then proceeded to shout) Satsuki: Can’t wait to collect some before he awakens! (Snake reached out for the charm once there, and just after snatching it, the others climbed down back to the ground to meet up with Satsuki when suddenly, upon reaching the ground, the area shook, shocking the others) Fievel: (Whispering) Uh-oh! Looks like Tamatoa’s awake! (They hide behind a pile of rocks. Satsuki was about to join them when the treasure shell slowly rose up to reveal giant crab-like legs. Satsuki stood there, frozen in silent fear as it happened. Then a head and two claws emerged slowly, revealing a giant blue and orange blended skinned Coconut Crab. He is Tamatoa, the said monster Yuki and the children were told about. He opened his eyes and noticed Satsuki in her shell armor) Tamatoa: Well, well, what do we have here? (A short pause, then Satsuki screamed and was about to run away when Tamatoa picked her up with his claw and held her closer to him. Satsuki began to struggle and squirm as she is brought closer to Tamatoa’s face) Tamatoa: Looks like I found me a gold shelled creature, glittering like stars…. (Suddenly, Satsuki’s squirming knocked all the shells off of her, exposing her, much to Tamatoa’s surprise and shock) Tamatoa: Wait a minute! A human?! What’s a human like you doing in…? (He suddenly changed the subject quickly as Satsuki continued to squirm) Tamatoa: Hold still, would you? I can’t see you clearly when you squirm like that because I need to focus. (Nervous, Satsuki did what he said and Tamatoa resumed his question) Tamatoa: What’s a human like you doing in my turf? Satsuki: (Nervously) Uh…. (She narrowed her eyes at her friends’ hiding spot, who motioned her to be strong. Gathering her courage, she explained herself) Satsuki: I came here because a friend of mine dropped something of his in your lair. Tamatoa: (Leering) Oh, really? And what is it, pray tell? Satsuki: It’s a locket-like lucky charm. It’s gold, but…. Tamatoa: (Realizing) Oh, you mean that gold charm I found outside earlier. (Sneeringly) Well…. Finders keepers, losers weepers. Get it? (He chuckled. Satsuki chuckled a little, then spoke up again) Satsuki: Well, I guess if it’s yours…. (Her group slowly snuck out of their hiding spot successfully by that distraction as Snake placed his charm back in his hat) Satsuki: I guess I’ll be on my way. Looks like my friend will be disappointed. (A short pause, then Tamatoa scoffs sneeringly) Tamatoa: So I see. (Suddenly, he kicked the door to the way out closed, much to the others’ concern. Then Tamatoa noticed them with an evil smirk) Tamatoa: I’m not stupid. You took it from me! And nobody takes any type of treasure from me ever! (He suddenly noticed the Ruby Slippers and got entranced) Tamatoa: Hold up! Are those…? (Satsuki glared and shouted) Satsuki: Back off! They're mine! Tamatoa: Oh, really? (Tamatoa was about to use his other claw to grab them when Satsuki kicked it away) Tamatoa: Ouch! You little...! Satsuki: Don’t touch them! Cinderella and Blue the Good Witches gave them to me! Tamatoa: (Mockingly) The Good Witches gave them to me! (Then he got serious) Tamatoa: I’ve eaten witches before! And you, little girl, look like a really good-looking witch. (Satsuki got angry) Satsuki: I’m not a witch! Tamatoa: Then how come you have the Ruby Slippers? Satsuki: (Snapping back) Then how come you came to be so…. Shiny? Satsuki’s group: Yeah? (Tamatoa got surprised by that question, and then leered evilly at them) Tamatoa: Do you expect me to tell you my life story? (Then he brightened up) Tamatoa: Then I shall gladly tell you, in song form! (He kicks a nearby small clamshell and a sparkling conch shell floating above Tamatoa’s shell like a disco ball and Tamatoa began singing as the group got concerned) Tamatoa: Well, Tamatoa hasn’t always been this glam I was a drag little crab once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I’m beautiful baby (He begins to dance around slowly) Tamatoa: Did your good witches say "Listen to your heart?" "Be who you are on the inside?" I need four words To tear their argument apart Your good witches lied (He then danced around rhythmically) Tamatoa: I’d rather be shiny Like a treasure From a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck And make it look shiny I will sparkle Like a wealthy woman’s neck (He noticed some flying fish above) Tamatoa: Just a sec (He begins luring flying fish towards him with his glowing shell) Tamatoa: Don’t you know? Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters (He eats the flying fishes, much to the group’s disgust) Tamatoa: Mm, fish dinners (He then proceeded to start slowly lowering Satsuki towards his mouth, much to her and her friends’ shock) Tamatoa: I just love free food Chorus: (Voice-over) Free food Tamatoa: And you look like seafood Chorus: (Voice-over) Seafood (Getting angry and determined, Satsuki then gave a powerful kick at Tamatoa’s face just near the mouth, causing him to scream in pain and drop her. Billy then dove and caught her with his belly) Satsuki: Thanks! Billy: You’re welcome! (They quickly run out after pushing the door open when Tamatoa kicked bioluminescent algae at them, clouding up the area. Despite coughing and making the Gangreen Gang sneeze a bit, the group make it out, ran far away a bit, and panted in concern) Kiki: Everyone here? Tombo: I hope. (Suddenly, they noticed Yuki and Jiji not with them) Satsuki: Wait, where’s Yuki and Jiji?! (Suddenly, they heard Jiji scream and Yuki barking savagely and they looked and saw to their horror, Tamatoa carrying the two poor animals into his lair with his claws and then slammed the door shut. Knowing they must go back and save Yuki and Jiji, the group bravely ran back to the lair and silently climbed up the clamshell towards the open top) Coming up: Satsuki’s group, despite Tamatoa catching them and almost sending Kiki flying, manage to save Yuki, Jiji, and Kiki and race to escape to the other side of the trench before Tamatoa catches them again.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes